Changes
by Hajime Writes
Summary: Before the events of both games what happened to Hajime? How did he become the evil mastermind he was, How will Komaeda deal with this transformation of his loved one? and where the hell is Chiaki? Junko/Izuru, Hajime/Komaeda, Hajime/Chiaki, Izuru/Komaeda, Izuru/Chiaki Junko is a sneaky bitch and loves to ruin Izuru's day.


Chapter 1 – The Beginning?

This is so hazy, I can barely explain it – As I slowly opened my eyes, the room spinned before me – black spots scattered in my eyesight and finally I see the dimly lit room I appeared to be trapped inside.

The walls were made out of concrete and were also covered with a blanket of moss, my eyes swivelled around the room making note of everything in their path. Steel, Iron gates were what locked me inside, It appeared to be recreation of a prison cell, prepared beforehand just for me. I slowly began to sit up and realised I couldn't breathe through my mouth, my hands handcuffed together, slowly reached up to feel why. My fingers came back with flaky, crusted and dried blood on them. I stumbled back falling over and hitting my back against the bedrock hard wall, I immediately hissed in pain and realised just how much my entire body ached "What… the… hell.. is going.. On?" I said to myself aloud, hearing the barely audible voice bounce off the walls and back into my ears. I knew I wouldn't get an answer – at least not yet anyway…

I held my back and winced at the pain, Looking down I could also see my feet were shackled together. So I could barely move any of my limbs – but I could move them enough to feel certain parts of my body, which ached in agonising pain when I did.

I tried to remember, searching through the remains of my memories of the previous day, it had been a beautiful summers day at Kibougamine academy it was our break period and I was happily spending it with my friends. Chiaki and Komaeda… I and Komaeda were more than friends... We were best friends. But that's it… that's all I could remember. Looking above me I saw eight perfectly lined rusted bars that allowed small rays of light to illuminate the room, It appeared to be a small window of some sort. I stood up, my trainers scratching against the gravel – like floor, before resting my hand on the rough wall. I sighed – it seemed I didn't have much energy and that of which I did was slowly being wasted.

_**IZURU**_

A voice whispered in my ear. I quickly spun around expecting to see someone there and instead the shackles on my feet caught my leg, causing me to fall to the floor. I hit the floor with a resounding thud, I groaned as the world blacked out before me and yet again I fell into a void of unconsciousness.

Yet again I woke up to the feeling of burning pain – but this time on my head, which was sopping wet? I couldn't see why it was sopping wet as I was completely strapped to a chair of some sort "H-Hello?" I questioned. I could hear breathing behind me so I could tell someone was there. The breathing halted and a piece of cloth was put over my eyes. "HEY! STOP" I shouted – but it was useless, I began to panic and my fear grew stronger with every one of my heart beats, "W...Where are... We?" I whispered, wishing that this was just a terrible nightmare… It wasn't.

"So you've finally come to" An electronic voice asked. Someone was trying to mask their Identity, "W-where am I why did you take me from Kibougamine?" I asked "We – I mean – there was a consequence for a regular student like you to come to Kibougamine" The voice explained. "C-consequence? – W-what consequence?" I asked shaking "Becoming the ultimate hope2 the voice replied, as it said those words yet again I heard that name

_**Izuru**_

This time louder that it felt like it had been shouted in my ear, I screamed and started to struggle, the cloth fell down and I looked down and realised.

It wasn't a cloth at all.

It was a bandage

I had already been operated on.

Someone behind me injected something into my bloodstream through my neck and I felt my entire past become washed away, I drifted away in a deep blue ocean, floating atop. Before being plunged into the abyss below, I grasped my neck and struggled as I felt things change – my hair grew longer and changed to a Jet black. My mind became sharper and all my senses were heightened.

I now looked down on all those below me – letting them bathe in my very existence, their ruler, their king; I finally opened my deep, blood red eyes to the water.

I Was the Ultimate hope, the very being that was talent itself. I didn't need hobbies, emotions or friends. This ocean would dry up to my command, The world would bow down to my feet, I had power, I had talent.

I finally belonged at Kibougamine academy, and there was no way in hell I was going to let myself return to normal… As I fell deeper into my mind and let Izuru take over, I wondered if maybe I didn't need this….

My friends already loved and cared for me enough… so why did I aspire to change myself.

I closed my eyes.

I had changed.


End file.
